Trust Thomas
Trust Thomas & Other Stories Trust Thomas & Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1992, TV Static in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003 and released on DVD in 2007. Description 1992 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Wonders and surprises on the Island of Sodor. On this trip, meet Mavis, a young Diesel engine who puts Toby on the spot. Watch along as Percy keeps his promise, and as the engines help Henry rescue the forest. Laugh as Gordon gets splashed, and James' trick backfires. Get on track for fun and adventure with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Volume 6! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard. First stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas and his friends. Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Mavis puts Toby on the spot and watch Terence and Trevor help Henry rescue the forest when a storm damages the trees. Get your ticket and climb aboard for a magical ride! 2003 VHS/DVD Take a journey to the magical Island of Sodor, where fun and adventure lies around every bend. Hop aboard Thomas and see how he finds a new way to cross a river. Watch Toby as he trades his branch line for a tightrope, and help the engines replant Henry's favorite forest after a devastating storm. Join your friend Thomas on what he says will be a fun and exciting trip --- and like the title says, you can always "Trust Thomas". Our Story Stops Are #Trust Thomas #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #No Joke for James #Percy's Promise #Henry's Forest #The Trouble with Mud Song * Harold the Helicopter (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun Game Notes *This is the first Thomas home media release to feature George Carlin's narration. *A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a time. * In 1995, Video Treasures released a new version of the tape alongside their re-release of the 1992 program, featuring Strand Home Video-type rockwell fonts instead of italic. The name boards do not feature Mavis', Harold's or Trevor's and the credits are changed. The audio is echoed on the 1995 program. The echoes restore music and sound effects originally not present in the U.S. version of some episodes, including the ending theme in Mavis and music bits from Percy's Promise. * The DVD release includes Toby's Tightrope and Henry's Forest in analogue quality footage, while the other five episodes are taken from the following: ** Trust Thomas from Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures ** Mavis from 10 Years of Thomas ** No Joke for James from Best of James ** Percy's Promise from Thomas and His Friends Help Out ** The Trouble with Mud from 10 Years of Thomas * The entire master source was used for the Netflix release. * This is the only US DVD and one of the two US VHS tapes to feature Mavis' nameboard sequence. * From this release onwards, the nameboard sequences end with a screenshot from Duck Takes Charge. * This was the first VHS released by Strand Home Video. * Some of the 1995 copies came with a blue tape instead of black. Goofs * The 1992 release despite being distributed by Strand Home Video, displays the Strand VCI logo on the actual tape itself. * On the 1992 release, the Britt Allcroft logo jerks to the left. * Some of the 1995 tapes are missing the Video Treasures logo and just start off with the Britt Allcroft logo. * The DVD release has Percy's Promise out of sync, as it was taken from Thomas and His Friends Help Out. * The last few seconds of Mavis are cut out on the 1992 version of the release. * Because most episodes are taken from other videos on the DVD, the title card for Trust Thomas is played twice. * Both the 1992 and 1995 back covers miscopyright the film as 1985 and 1986, and the soundtrack as 1989, but both the film and soundtrack were done in 1991. * The DVD captions refer to the trucks yelling "On, On, On!" as "Un, Un, Un!". * The soundtrack for Trust Thomas is warped on the original tape. Category:US releases Category:Vhs